1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc apparatus and, more particularly to a magnetic head slider supporting device which includes a suspension to support a magnetic head.
As frequencies of signals used by information processing apparatuses increased, it is required for a magnetic disc apparatus to increase a signal writing frequency, which is presently 70 MHz, up to 200 to 300 MHz. In order to increase the signal writing frequency, an inductance and a capacitance of a signal transmission path from a magnetic head slider to a head IC must be reduced. On the other hand, since a reduction in thickness of the magnetic disc apparatus is required, the head IC must be mounted at a position where the head IC does not contact a magnetic disc when a shock is applied to the magnetic disc apparatus. Additionally, in order to increase reliability of the magnetic disc apparatus, it is preferred to mount the head IC at a position where an equivalent mass of a magnetic head slider supporting device is not increased.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications No. 5-143949, 3-272015, No. 3-108120 and No. 3-25717 disclose magnetic disc apparatuses having a head IC mounted on an arm, the head IC being used for amplifying a read signal supplied from a head.
In the above-mentioned magnetic disc apparatuses, a distance between the head and the head IC is long. Thus, it is difficult to reduce an inductance and capacitance of a transmission path from the head to the head IC. Additionally, since the head IC is packaged by a synthetic resin and has a relatively large thickness, a large space must be provided between adjacent magnetic discs so that the head IC does not contact the magnetic discs when a shock is applied to the magnetic disc apparatus. Accordingly, thickness of the magnetic disc apparatus is increased. Further, since the head IC is packaged by a synthetic resin and has a relatively large weight, an equivalent mass of the magnetic head slider supporting device is increased. Thus, floating stability of a magnetic head slider with respect to a magnetic disc is decreased. Additionally, the magnetic disc may be damaged due to an increased shock when the magnetic head slider contacts the magnetic disc in a case in which a large shock is applied to the magnetic disc apparatus.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved and useful head slider supporting device including a suspension in which the above-mentioned problems are eliminated.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a suspension on which a wiring pattern having a small inductance and a small capacitance can be formed without increasing an equivalent mass of the suspension.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a suspension to which a head IC chip can be mounted in a state where the mounted head IC chip is prevented from contacting surrounding parts.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is provided according to one aspect of the present invention a suspension elastically supporting a head slider having a head, comprising:
a base portion adapted to be mounted to an arm driven by an actuator;
a head slider mounting portion adapted to support the head slider, the head slider mounting portion being formed on an end of the suspension opposite to the base portion;
a tongue portion formed along a side of the base portion, the tongue portion uprightly protruding from the base portion; and
a head IC chip mounting portion formed in the tongue portion, the head IC chip mounting portion adapted to support a head IC chip connected to the head.
According to the above-mentioned invention, the head IC chip is mounted on the tongue portion which protrudes uprightly from the base portion mounted to the arm. That is, the head IC chip is mounted to a position which does not influence an equivalent mass of the suspension. Thus, the suspension according to the present invention provides good floating stability to the head slider. Additionally, when a shock is applied to the disc apparatus using the suspension according to the present invention, the strength of the shock is not increased by the suspension which has a reduced mass as compared to the conventional suspension. Further, since the head IC chip is mounted to a side of the base portion, the head IC does not protrude from a surface of the suspension. Thus, the head IC chip does not contact a disc even when a strong shock is applied to the suspension.
The suspension according to the present invention may further comprises a wiring pattern extending from the head slider mounting portion to the tongue portion so as to electrically connect the head to the head IC chip.
Accordingly, a length of the wiring pattern can be minimized, and an inductance and a capacitance provided by the wiring pattern can be minimized. Thus, a frequency of a signal transmitted through the wiring pattern can be increased beyond 70 MHz and up to 200 to 300 MHz.
In one embodiment according to the present invention, the head may be a magnetic head. Additionally, the base portion may be made of a metal plate, and the tongue portion may be formed by bending the metal plate.
Additionally, there is provided according to another aspect of the present invention a suspension elastically supporting a head slider having a head, comprising:
a base portion adapted to be mounted to an arm driven by an actuator;
a head slider mounting portion adapted to support the head slider, the head slider mounting portion being formed on an end of the suspension opposite to the base portion;
a rigid portion located between the base portion and the head slider mounting portion, the rigid portion having a rib along each side of the rigid portion;
a wiring pattern extending from the head slider mounting portion to the base portion through the rigid portion, the wiring pattern being provided on a surface from which the rib is extended; and
a head IC chip mounting portion formed on the surface of the rigid portion from which the rib is extended, the head IC chip mounting portion adapted to support a head IC chip connected to the head.
According to this invention, since the head IC chip is mounted on the rigid portion, the head IC chip does not increase an equivalent mass of the suspension. Additionally, the head IC chip is connected to a middle portion of the wiring pattern extending from the head slider to the base portion of the suspension, and a length of the wiring pattern is not increased. Additionally, a length of the wiring pattern can be minimized, and an inductance and a capacitance provided by the wiring pattern can be minimized. Thus, a frequency of a signal transmitted through the wiring pattern can be increased beyond 70 MHz and up to 200 to 300 MHz.
In one embodiment according to the present invention, the rigid portion may be made of a metal plate, and each rib of the rigid portion may be formed by bending the metal plate.
Additionally, there is provided according to another aspect of the present invention a head slider supporting device comprising:
A) a suspension comprising:
a base portion adapted to be mounted to an arm driven by an actuator;
a head slider mounting portion formed on an end of the suspension opposite to the base portion;
a tongue portion formed along a side of the base portion, the tongue portion uprightly protruding from the base portion; and
a head IC chip mounting portion formed in the tongue portion;
B) a head slider mounted on the head slider mounting portion of the suspension, the head slider including a head; and
C) a head IC mounted on the head IC chip mounting portion of the tongue portion of the suspension so that the head IC is electrically connected to the head of the head slider.
According to the above-mentioned invention, the head IC chip is mounted on the tongue portion which uprightly protrudes from the base portion mounted to the arm. That is, the head IC chip is mounted to a position which does not influence an equivalent mass of the suspension. Thus, the head slider supporting device according to the present invention provides good floating stability to the head slider. Additionally, when a shock is applied to the disc apparatus using the head slider supporting device according to the present invention, the strength of the shock is not increased by the suspension which has a reduced mass as compared to the conventional suspension. Further, since the head IC chip is mounted to a side of the base portion, the head IC does not protrude from a surface of the suspension. Thus, the head IC chip does not contact a disc even when a strong shock is applied to the head slider supporting device.
Additionally, there is provided according to another aspect of the present invention a head slider supporting device comprising:
A) a suspension comprising:
a base portion;
a head slider mounting portion formed on an end of the suspension opposite to the base portion;
a tongue portion formed along a side of the base portion, the tongue portion uprightly protruding from the base portion; and
a head IC chip mounting portion formed in the tongue portion;
B) an interconnecting member having a first end and a second end opposite to the first end, the first end adapted to be connected to an arm driven by an actuator, the second end connected to the base portion of the suspension;
C) a head slider mounted on the head slider mounting portion of the suspension, the head slider including a head; and
D) a head IC mounted on the head IC chip mounting portion of the tongue portion of the suspension so that the head IC is electrically connected to the head of the head slider.
According to the above-mentioned invention, the head IC chip is mounted on the tongue portion which uprightly protrudes from the base portion mounted to the arm. That is, the head IC chip is mounted at a position which does not influence an equivalent mass of the suspension. Thus, the head slider supporting device according to the present invention provides good floating stability to the head slider. Additional, when a shock is applied to the disc apparatus using the head slider supporting device according to the present invention, the strength of the shock is not increased by the suspension which has a reduced mass as compared to the conventional suspension. Further, since the head IC chip is mounted to a side of the base portion, the head IC does not protrude from a surface of the suspension. Thus, the head IC chip does not contact a disc even when a strong shock is applied to the head slider supporting device. Additionally, since the interconnecting member is provided between the suspension and the arm, the head slider supporting device can be easily mounted.
Additionally, there is provided according to another aspect of the present invention a head slider supporting device comprising:
A) a suspension comprising:
a base portion adapted to be mounted to an arm driven by an actuator;
a head slider mounting portion formed on an end of the suspension opposite to the base portion;
a rigid portion located between the base portion and the head slider mounting portion, the rigid portion having a rib along each side of the rigid portion;
a wiring pattern extending from the head slider mounting portion to the base portion through the rigid portion, the wiring pattern being provided on a surface from which the rib is extended; and
a head IC chip mounting portion formed in the rigid portion;
B) a head slider mounted on the head slider mounting portion of the suspension, the head slider including a head; and
C) a head IC mounted on the head IC chip mounting portion of the rigid portion of the suspension so that the head IC is electrically connected to the head of the head slider.
According to this invention, since the head IC chip is mounted on the rigid portion, the head IC chip does not increase an equivalent mass of the suspension. Thus, the head slider supporting device can provide provides good floating stability to the head slider. Additionally, since the head IC chip is connected to a middle portion of the wiring pattern extending from the head slider to the base portion of the suspension, a length of the wiring pattern is not increased. Thus, an inductance and a capacitance of the wiring pattern can be minimized. Further, a length of the wiring pattern can be minimized, and thus an inductance and a capacitance due to the wiring pattern can be minimized. Thus, a frequency of a signal transmitted through the wiring pattern can be increased beyond 70 MHz and up to 200 to 300 MHz.
Additionally, there is provided according to another aspect of the present invention a disc apparatus comprising:
A) a rotating disk;
B) an actuator;
C) an arm driven by the actuator; and
D) a head slider supporting device comprising:
D-1) a suspension comprising:
a base portion;
a head slider mounting portion formed on an end of the suspension opposite to the base portion;
a tongue portion formed along a side of the base portion, the tongue portion uprightly protruding from the base portion; and
a head IC chip mounting portion formed in the tongue portion;
D-2) an interconnecting member having a first end and a second end opposite to the first end, the first end connected to the arm, the second end connected to the base portion of the suspension;
D-3) a head slider mounted on the head slider mounting portion of the suspension, the head slider including a head; and
D-4) a head IC mounted on the head IC chip mounting portion of the tongue portion of the suspension so that the head IC is electrically connected to the head of the head slider.
According to the above-mentioned invention, the head IC chip is mounted on the tongue portion which uprightly protrudes from the base portion mounted to the arm. That is, the head IC chip is mounted at a position which does not influence an equivalent mass of the suspension. Thus, the disc apparatus according to the present invention provides good floating stability to the head slider. Additionally, when a shock is applied to the disc apparatus according to the present invention, the strength of the shock is not increased by the suspension which has a reduced mass as compared to the conventional suspension. Further, since the head IC chip is mounted to a side of the base portion, the head IC does not protrude from a surface of the suspension. Thus, the head IC chip does not contact a disc even when a strong shock is applied to the disc apparatus.
Additionally, there is provided according to another aspect of the present invention a disc apparatus comprising:
A) a rotating disk;
B) an actuator;
C) an arm driven by the actuator; and
D) a head slider supporting device comprises:
D-1) a suspension comprising:
a base portion mounted to the arm;
a head slider mounting portion formed on an end of the suspension opposite to the base portion;
a rigid portion located between the base portion and the head slider mounting portion, the rigid portion having a rib along each side of the rigid portion;
a wiring pattern extending from the head slider mounting portion to the base portion through the rigid portion, the wiring pattern being provided on a surface from which the rib is extended; and
a head IC chip mounting portion formed in the rigid portion;
D-2) a head slider mounted on the head slider mounting portion of the suspension, the head slider including a head; and
D-3) a head IC mounted on the head IC chip mounting portion of the rigid portion of the suspension so that the head IC is electrically connected to the head of the head slider.
According to this invention, since the head IC chip is mounted on the rigid portion, the head IC chip does not increase an equivalent mass of the suspension. Thus, the disc apparatus can provide good floating stability to the head slider. Additionally, since the head IC chip is connected to a middle portion of the wiring pattern extending from the head slider to the base portion of the suspension, a length of the wiring pattern is not increased. Thus, an inductance and a capacitance of the wiring pattern can be minimized. Additionally, since a length of the wiring pattern can be minimized, an inductance and a capacitance due to the wiring pattern can be minimized. Thus, a frequency of a signal transmitted through the wiring pattern can be increased beyond 70 MHz and up to 200 to 300 MHz.
Additionally, there is provided according to another aspect of the present invention a method for manufacturing a head slider supporting device including a suspension having an end on which a head slider including a head is mounted, a head IC chip being mounted on the suspension so that the head IC chip is electrically connected to the head, the method comprising the steps of:
mounting the head IC chip to the suspension; and
mounting the head slider to the suspension on which the head IC chip is mounted.
According to the above-mentioned invention, since the head IC chip is mounted to the suspension before the head slider is mounted to the suspension, the head provided in the head slider can be prevented from being statically destroyed during a manufacturing process of the head slider supporting device.
Additionally, there is provided according to the present invention a method for manufacturing a head slider supporting device including a suspension having an end on which a head slider including a head is mounted, a head IC chip being mounted on the suspension so that the head IC chip is electrically connected to the head, the method comprising the steps of:
mounting a dummy circuit chip having a short circuit to a predetermined portion of the suspension on which the head IC ship is to be mounted;
mounting the head slider to the suspension on which the dummy circuit chip is mounted;
removing the dummy circuit chip from the suspension; and
mounting the head IC chip to the suspension.
According to the above-mentioned invention, since the dummy circuit chip is mounted to the suspension before the head slider is mounted to the suspension, the head provided in the head slider can be prevented from being statically destroyed during a manufacturing process of the head slider supporting device.
Additionally, there is provided according to another aspect of the present invention a suspension elastically supporting a head slider having a head, the suspension being connected to an interconnecting member connected to an arm driven by an actuator, the suspension comprising:
a mount portion adapted to be mounted to the interconnecting member;
a head slider mounting portion adapted to support the head slider, the head slider mounting portion being formed on an end of the suspension opposite to the mount portion;
a first tongue portion formed along one side of the mount portion, the first tongue portion protruding from the mount portion in a direction perpendicular to a surface of the mount portion;
a second tongue portion formed along another side of the mount portion, the second tongue portion protruding from the mount portion in the same direction as the first tongue portion;
a first wiring pattern extending from the head slider mounting portion to the first tongue portion;
a second wiring pattern extending from the first tongue portion to the second tongue portion by traversing the mount portion;
a head IC chip mounting portion formed in the first tongue portion, the head IC chip mounting portion adapted to support a head IC chip connected to the head; and
a connecting portion formed in the second tongue portion, the connecting portion adapted to be electrically connected to an external device.
According to the above-mentioned invention, since the first tongue portion and the second tongue portion are positioned on opposite sides of the mount portion, an operation for connecting a wire to the connecting portion and an operation for mounting the head IC chip to the head IC chip mounting portion can be performed with good operability.
In the above-mentioned suspension, the first tongue portion and the second tongue portion may be offset from each other in a longitudinal direction of the suspension.
Accordingly, when two of the suspensions are arranged in a back-to-back relationship, the first tongue portion and the second tongue portion do not interfere with each other. Additionally, an assembling jig can be easily accessed to the first and second tongue portions.
Additionally, the first tongue portion may include an upright portion extending in the direction perpendicular to the surface of the mount portion and a table portion extending in a direction parallel to the surface of the mount portion so that the head IC chip mounting portion is formed in the table portion.
According to this invention, since the head IC chip is mounted to the table portion which extends parallel to the mount portion, the head IC chip can be located in a space between adjacent discs even if the head IC chip is large. That is, this invention is effective when a large size head IC chip is used.
In one embodiment, the mount portion may be made of a metal plate, and the upright portion and the table portion may be formed by bending the metal plate.
Additionally, there is provided according to the present invention a head slider supporting device comprising:
A) a suspension comprising:
a mount portion;
a head slider mounting portion formed on an end of the suspension opposite to the mount portion;
a first tongue portion formed along one side of the mount portion, the first tongue portion protruding from the mount portion in a direction perpendicular to a surface of the mount portion;
a second tongue portion formed along another side of the mount portion, the second tongue portion protruding from the mount portion in the same direction as the first tongue portion;
a first wiring pattern extending from the head slider mounting portion to the first tongue portion;
a second wiring pattern extending from the first tongue portion to the second tongue portion by traversing the mount portion;
a head IC chip mounting portion formed in the first tongue portion; and
a connecting portion formed in the second tongue portion;
B) a head slider mounted on the head slider mounting portion;
C) a head IC chip mounted on the head IC chip mounting portion of the first tongue portion;
D) a connecting wire having one end connected to the connecting portion of the second tongue portion; and
E) an interconnecting member on which the mount portion of the suspension is mounted.
According to the above-mentioned invention, since the first tongue portion and the second tongue portion are positioned on opposite sides of the mount portion, an operation for connecting a wire to the connecting portion and an operation for mounting the head IC chip to the head IC chip mounting portion can be performed with good operability. Additionally, since the suspension is mounted to the interconnecting member and sequentially mounted to an arm which moves the head slider supporting device, an easy assembling operation of the head slider supporting device can be achieved.
Additionally, there is provided according to the present invention a disc apparatus comprising:
A) a rotating disk;
B) an actuator;
C) an arm driven by the actuator; and
D) a head slider supporting device comprising:
D-1) a suspension comprising:
a mount portion;
a head slider mounting portion formed on an end of the suspension opposite to the mount portion;
a first tongue portion formed along one side of the mount portion, the first tongue portion protruding from the mount portion in a direction perpendicular to a surface of the mount portion;
a second tongue portion formed along another one side of the mount portion, the second tongue portion protruding from the mount portion in the same direction as the first tongue portion;
a first wiring pattern extending from the head slider mounting portion to the first tongue portion;
a second wiring pattern extending from the first tongue portion to the second tongue portion by traversing the mount portion;
a head IC chip mounting portion formed in the first tongue portion; and
a connecting portion formed in the second tongue portion;
D-2) a head slider mounted on the head slider mounting portion;
D-3) a head IC chip mounted on the head IC chip mounting portion of the first tongue portion;
D-4) a connecting wire having one end connected to the connecting portion of the second tongue portion; and
D-5) an interconnecting member having a first end and a second end, the first end connected to the mount portion of the suspension, the second end connected to the arm.
According to the above-mentioned invention, since the first tongue portion and the second tongue portion are positioned on opposite sides of the mount portion, an operation for connecting a wire to the connecting portion and an operation for mounting the head IC chip to the head IC chip mounting portion can be performed with good operability. Additionally, since the suspension is mounted to the interconnecting member and sequentially mounted to an arm which moves the head slider supporting device, an easy assembling operation of the disc apparatus can be achieved.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.